


Book

by Teigh



Series: Wee Fic Word Prompts [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/pseuds/Teigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season One. Second in the Wee Fic series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book

He appreciated the boundaries books created. There was the most obvious separation of reader from the vast chaotic world. But he loved the limitations imposed by a leather-wrapped cover, by a well-stitched spine. There was only so much knowledge that could physically fit on the page. This sense of contained order appealed to him. The world bound, still welcoming exploration, but with a beaten path and possible guide waiting. This was why he hated the dread machine so much- its lack of walls, of tangible edges and end plates. Table of contents were futile. The footnotes became wormholes, a warren of trivia and confusion. He was convinced that there was a connection between bookworms and the Internet… probably something demonic. It was a theory, still a bit flimsy, but he had time and ample reference material to prove it true.


End file.
